


The sky it was gold, it was rose

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Lace Panties, M/M, blink and you miss it kink, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Alex discovers (another) secret about Michael. He is also very on board with it, eventually.





	The sky it was gold, it was rose

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Guerin Week Day 4!  
Fic prompt: The Tropier the Better (fanfic trope of your choice)  
I think I have at least 3 pretty trope-y things here, including using song lyrics for a fic title.

1.  
Alex stretched out on the bed in the Airstream, waking up slowly as last night Michael had completely wrecked him. The way Michael had managed to find every sensitive spot on his body would forever amaze him.

As he lazed in the bed and watched Michael making them coffee in his tiny kitchenette, he reached his hands under the pillow to prop his head up to get more comfortable. He felt something under there that seemed out of place, definitely not another pillowcase or a discarded t-shirt.

Alex wrapped his fingers around the fabric and was surprised to find a pair of lacy satiny panties. In red. After his initial shock, the emotions that quickly took over were dread, jealousy, and hurt. He wasn't sure if he should call Michael's attention to them or just hide them back away and forget about it. Was it better to keep this light and happy for once, or get into it about all the ways they keep fucking up this thing between them? 

He decided in the moment to let it go. He knew when to pick his battles and be strategic about it, and for the moment he was okay with just letting it go.

2.  
Alex loved the methodical process of doing his laundry. He enjoyed it even more once he had set up the brand new laundry room at the cabin.

What he less than enjoyed was Michael's new habit of ditching his dirty clothes at Alex's, saying he'll do a load the next time he's over, but well, he always seemed to get sidetracked. It's like they literally could not keep their hands off one another when they're in the same space. Alex was very okay with that new habit.

One day when Alex pulled a load of darks out of the dryer, including a pair of Michael's jeans, he found that very same pair of red panties

Now he was just fucking pissed off. Michael was damn lucky he was at work, otherwise Alex didn't know what he might have done or said. Shoving him into his stasis pod was briefly considered.

Instead of waiting to talk directly to Michael, he decided to call Isobel. Michael usually told her everything, so she'd know if he was being cheated on. Fuck he hoped Michael wasn't fooling around on him.

Isobel assured him, repeatedly, that Michael was not two-timing him, that he loved him and only him, and that she promised that the panties certainly weren't hers nor Maria's. 

She suggested just talking to Michael about it all, but Alex decided to play the long passive-aggressive game. He just balled them up and shoved them in the pocket of the jeans, hoping that Michael would realize the error of his ways once they were discovered.

3.  
Alex pulled into the yard at Sanders' Auto and parked alongside Michael's truck. 

Micheal was bent over, his head under the hood of a car, as he tightened a belt or changed out a spark plug. With one last reach and twist, his shirt rode up a little over his back, and a sliver of red peeks out.

Alex's brain definitely short-circuited.

4.  
He finally decided to ask Michael about the panties. 

While they were out for lunch at the Crashdown seemed like as good of a time as any, especially considering it was neutral ground. The conversation had a better chance of going well with some distance and public decency requirements. Plus, Liz had banned them from fucking in the bathroom ever since they busted one of the sinks. And Alex had definitely considered bending Michael over any surface about a million times since he realized those were his red panties and not some girl's he was seeing on the side. 

5.  
"Are you wearing them now?" Alex asked when Michael was barely through the front door of the cabin.

"Uh, yeah," Michael replied, as if that was the dumbest question Alex had ever asked him.

"Perfect. Now strip, except for them." Alex was not letting this opportunity go to waste.  
"Oh, and the cowboy hat stays on," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom.

Michael followed along behind, a trail of jeans, boots, a belt, and his work stained shirt in his wake.

Alex was sitting on the bed, still fully clothed with his legs spread wide enough for Michael to stand perfectly between them.

"Fuck, I can see why you like wearing these so much. You look so good." Alex admired the way the red contrasted against Michael's golden skin and the way the cut of it accentuated his ass in all the right ways.

Alex rubbed and stroked Michael through the thin fabric. So hard and leaking, his cock strained against the lace. He could tell Michael was about to come, so he carefully pulled him free, settling the band of the panties just behind his balls. Then he had a hand on the base as he slid the head between his lips and swirled his tongue, reveling in the taste of the precome leaking from the tip. 

"Please Alex," Michael moaned, sounding like this was torture from the pained sound in his voice.

Alex had barely sunk his mouth all the way down over Michael's cock before the head hit the back of his throat and Michael was coming like he'd never came before.

**Author's Note:**

> Those little red panties they pass the test.


End file.
